


Can't Get You Out of My Mind

by pepper909



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepper909/pseuds/pepper909
Summary: Meredith is seventeen years old, attending high school. She is in a unhappy relationship, but on one day she meets Derek Shepherd, an intern working at Seattle Grace Hospital. I don't own anything, just a big fan of the show.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hey Mom, have you seen my jacket?" Meredith shouted from upstairs.

"Nope sorry!" Ellis shouted from the kitchen. Meredith scurried down the stairs to grab a quick breakfast before she left for school. She walked into the kitchen, there she saw her mother stuffing papers into her bag while she held a cup of coffee in her other hand.

"So Mom, what time is dinner?" Meredith asked trying to be as polite as possible because she knew if she wasn't that would not help anyone.

"What do you mean?" Ellis questioned back, not even looking up from grabbing charts from the counter.

"Oh you know? The dinner that we planned last month…..with my boyfriend"

"Huh, I don't remember that." Ellis answered coldly.

"Nevermind, I'll cook, just please show up, 6:30 here."

"Okay, I will try but you know that my surgeries…"

"Can be hectic and unpredictable. Yes Mom, I know I have been your daughter for 17 years."

"Alright then, I will try to make it."

"Okay,, thanks."

From there, Ellis grabbed her bag and took off. Meredith then walked over to get cereal for breakfast, she poured some milk ate it quickly and then grabbed her backpack and walked outside where her friend Cristina waited in her car ready to go to school.

"Meredith! Come on we're going to be late!" Cristina shouted.

"Alright! I'm coming,, why are you in such a mood?" Meredith responded.

"I'm not, we're just going to be late." Cristina replied in an agitated voice.

"Yea, I'm not buying that, something is obviously wrong so why don't you just tell me."

"Ok fine, Burke and I had a fight."

"Wait, weren't you just dating what's his face…."

"Owen, yea that didn't work out. He was just a lot older and he wanted different things."

"So whose this Burke guy?"

"Umm he works at the hospital, he's older but he's super nice and I feel like he really cares for me."

"So does he have any single friends?" Meredith asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter right? Because you are with Nathen, your boyfriend." Cristina replied.

"Yeah, you know I was just kidding."

"If you say so…." Cristina whispered but loud enough for Meredith to hear.

"I am! I am happy with him." Cristina looked at Meredith with her are you serious face. "We're going to be late." Meredith said dryly.

"Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Once Cristina and Meredith arrived at school, the first bell had just started to ring so that meant they had to hurry to homeroom. They each grabbed their bags and ran into the building. Meredith spotted Nathan but she quickly kept her head down acting as if she didn't see him. Nathan started to walk up to Meredith but she quickly dogged him and made it to homeroom. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him sometime today but the later the better. She didn't even really know why she was going out with him, he asked her out last year and she said yes and now she was in a relationship in which she didn't even like the guy.

Homeroom ended and it was time for first block, and first block was English. English with Nathan. She took a deep breath in trying to prepare herself for a long 45 minutes. She went to her locker to grab her book hoping that she would arrive on the late side and that Nathan was already sitting next to one of his friends. She slammed her locker closed and made her way into the classroom. Sure enough Nathan had saved a seat for her. She kept her head down but Nathan soon saw her and called her over.

"Hey! Meredith!" Nathan shouted from across the room. Meredith offered a soft smile trying to fake it.

"Oh hey." Meredith said once she arrived at her seat.

"Good to see you! I was waiting for you before homeroom but I'm not sure you saw me."

"Oh yea, sorry Cristina and I arrived late."

"Oh it's okay, I'm just happy to see you. Maybe we can have lunch and then spend some time together before dinner? If you know what I mean." Nathan said with a wink.

"Oh, umm, my Mom kind of forgot a little about dinner so I said that I would cook so I'm not sure how much free time I will have." Meredith responded as kindly as possible.

"Alright then. Maybe we will just have to sneak off during our free block." Nathan stated grabbed Meredith's hand and then squeezing it tightly making sure that everyone knew in that room that Meredith was his.

"Okay, Nathan." Meredith said with some force. He just smiled.

Meredith wanted out of this relationship. In the beginning she was just glad that somebody wanted her because ever since her father left she felt alone because her mother was never home because of her working and trying to be the best in the country. Nathan started out being super sweet and kind. He would take her out almost every weekend, and they would always do their homework together on weekdays. As time moved on he kept asking when their relationship was going to become more serious and she knew that meant sex. She had been able to make up excuses why she couldn't hang out or why she had to go when things started to get intense, but ideas were running out. She just needed to break up him but she didn't have the courage to do so.

Finally English class had ended, her teacher had even let them out a little early. Meredith was now on her way to history class. Meredith remembered that she had a paper due, she finished it last night and she was proud of it. She worked extremely hard on it and knowing her she rarely does any of her school work. She reached into her backpack to retrieve the 10 page paper complete with a front page and a bibliography at the end. Meredith kept digging in her backpack but the green folder she thought it was in, turned out to be her mother's labs for some patient. Meredith started to panic because she worked so hard on the paper but if she told her teacher that she actually did it but forgot it at home he wouldn't believe her. She looked at the clock, she had 15 minutes until class started. Luckily the hospital was only a few blocks away so maybe if she sprinted she could make it back in time.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Meredith finally reached the hospital doors, now all she had to do was find her mother and get the right folder and then sprint back to school before class started. She ran through the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital and she approached the nurses' station.

"Hello, my name is Meredith Grey. My mother is Ellis Grey and I need to find her, do you think you could tell me where she is?" Meredith asked.

"Sure, hold on." The nurse replied. The nurse started to look up something on the computer and then he responded. "Um it looks like she is in surgery, but I can still page her."

"Okay, thank you so much!" Meredith waited but two minutes had gone by and time was running out. "Is there anyway you could tell me where her office is?"

"Sure, it's on the third flood, you can take the elevators that are right over there. Once you get off you should take a right, then a left, and then a right again. Her office will be the second. If you get lost there is another nurses' station there were you can ask for more help." He said.

"Thank you so much!" Meredith said in return. Meredith took off sprinting to the elevator, she pushed the button number three and she quickly managed to find her mother's office. Meredith started to go through her mother's bag hoping that the folder was there. Once she finally found it, she took it and replaced it with the right one. Meredith shoved the folder into her backpack and took off. She ran back towards the elevator, she had to be back at class in seven minutes. Without looking she slammed into someone, she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Meredith said trying to collect herself.

"Oh no it was my fault, I was busy filling out these charts." The man said. The man held out his hand to help Meredith get up. Meredith took the hand and stood up. As she looked him in the eye to thank him she noticed his gorgeous blue eyes with his perfect hair.

"Hi, I'm Derek." The man said.

"Umm…hi, Meredith." Meredith said with a shaky voice.

"So why are you running?" Derek asked.

"I'm trying to get back to school. History paper due and I accidentally swapped folders with my mother."

"School?"

"Yea, I'm in high school."

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to keep you."

"Oh um thanks." Meredith said stepping into the elevator.

"Nice meeting you Meredith! See you around?" He said back. Meredith smiled at him and offered him a small smile. This was the first time she had butterflies in her stomach. No one had ever made her feel this way before. Derek, she thought, that was such a nice name. Meredith's mind started to wander even more, how old was he? If he worked in the hospital that must mean he had already been to college and med school.

Meredith checked her phone, she had three minutes to get to class. Crap, she wasn't going to make it. She texted Izzie, telling her that she would be a little late and to just tell Mrs. O'Malley that she was in the bathroom. That would buy her a least two minutes.

The elevator doors opened, Meredith sprinted out the hospital doors and onto the street. Meredith finally reached the school building. She ran through the hallways all the way to the east wing. She had made it just as the bell rang.

"Well, Ms. Grey it is a pleasure that you showed today." Mrs. O'Malley stated.

"Oh, um, yea sorry." Meredith mumbled. Meredith then walked to her seat next to Izzie.

"Hey, you look like you just ran a marathon." Izzie said.

"Well, I kind of did…" Meredith said trying to catch her breath.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, my mom and I swapped folders so she had my paper and I had her lab reports."

"Oh so you ran all the way to the hospital?" Izzie asked.

"Yup and I am now exhausted."

"Wow."

"Girls! Do you mind listening or should I give you afternoon detention?" Mrs. O'Malley asked.

"Oh sorry." Izzie and Meredith said at the sametime.


End file.
